


Cover Art for you would take the breath from my throat

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are gray feathers at the edge of his vision, great unfurled banners - great wings, Jesus Christ - and above him Parker is shouting furiously, words snatched away by the wind, lies and kill you and hold on, and holy mother of God, Parker can fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for you would take the breath from my throat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you would take the breath from my throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206096) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



> Made for day four of the 2016 Snowflake Challenge :D Hope you like it egelantier!


End file.
